In The Basked of Sun
by Rantai Bintang
Summary: Just a simple one-shot of Fate/Apocrypha which contains Shiroumine x SemiSemi. No big plot, no glorious stroy. Just one ordinary day. May contain OOC so please read at your own regard. Criticism is always wellcomes. It is make me grow after all.


**A:N = Ah, this is really making my day.**

**In one morning I wake up with my usual mood. Opening my handphone. Somehow I dragged to SHIROU Kotomine f.c. at Beast's Lair. I see some Shiroumine x SemiSemi pic. I know them. I like SHIROU. I LOVE -capitalized: check- Semiramis. So I decided to make this one-shot. It's just an ordinary day fic. No big plot, nor anything glorious. Just one good ordinary day for both of them.**

**Disclaimer = Fate / Aprochypha is not property of mine. It's belong to Type-Moon and it's author. Who is it?**

**Ah yes, Yuuichirou Higashide and Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

I sit down in front of him, rest my chin on my hand, and look intently into him. He is just keep reading, turning each pages of his books without even noticing me. No, he probably knows I am here, yet he chooses to ignore me. What a foolish man.

I am looking at the book which he read. Bible? I only raise my eyebrow in react to this.

What a religious man. Well, it's not really surprising if you look at his track record.

Shifting my eyes to his eyes, I gasped at the scenery in front of me. A priest reading his bible in the bask of sunshine, turning his page nonchalantly, ignoring all kind of noise in this world. Truly an art of God.

"What's wrong Semiramis?"

Ara, so in the end he chooses not to ignore me. Yet, it somehow irritates me that his eye is still glued at his bible. Still reading it, still turning it page, still making such glorious view. Something pickle my heart, I want to play with him.

"There's nothing, Shirou." That's should do it. He will ignore his bible and only looking at me.

Shirou is raising his eyes and now looking at me. Yes, this is what I want. In the end Shirou is just a boy, or man. No man able to resist the temptation of her, not the Queen of Assyrian Empire. Yes! He is now looking at me, and will always looking at me, and-. Huh! Now his gaze back at the bible.

HAH! What an ignorant fool! How dare he is ignoring me! Insulent fool! That's not how you treat a woman. UNFORGIVABLE!

"What's wrong, Semiramis?"

Oh no, am I showing him too many malice? Ah, not good, not good, really really not good. Calm yourself Semiramis. Calm, calm, you are grown up woman. Showing this kind of yours will not do any good.

So what?

Ignoring my inner thought, I face My Master with malice.

"Nothing."

And he is raising his head now. Our eyes are meeting. We look at each other. Trying to dig deeper than anyone can do. I know him, of course I know. The question is, is he knows me? Is he able to understand me?

"Now, what's wrong My Queen?" His voice is sweet, so sweet, too sweet. Full with care and gentleness. I want you only for me.

"Master, do you choose your Bible over me?"

"What do you mean?"

There is a trace of confusion in his face. Is that really a hard question? Am I suppose to simplify it?

"Which one do you prefer? Me or your Bible."

"Both."

His answer is instance and straight. There is no confusion whatsoever in his face. He knows what he is saying and really believes in that. But, that's not the kind of answer I want.

"Choose one!"

"Impossible."

Again?!

"That's not how it's work! Choose one! Me or your Bible!"

Sighing, than he is looking at me. Trying to build trust? Still, that's not how it plays Master.

"My Queen, Semiramis. Look, there is no point in asking that question in the first place." I see, so he chooses his bible over me. It is indeed his religion after all. Hah, I am fool to wish much from this young man.

"You are, both important to me." Eh, what did he just say?

"Bible is something fundamental to me. My foundation. My existence. This is why I am here, and why I become. And you the other hand my queen, you are my woman. You are my completeness. You are the one who finalized me as me. You are the one who make me completed."

The guy who sit right in front of me exhaled some air into his lungs. His eyes is still locking to me, Wanting to convey something important.

"So, My Queen. There is no way to choose between you and My Bible. For you are both important and irreplaceable for me."

He is, this guy is, still looking at me. His gaze is so warm. Like the sun, it'a also warm me up. My heart is throbbing so fast. What is this feeling? No, I already know what it is. This is not the first time for me. Yet, I never know that heart could beat so fast.

"Shirou, I love you."

My mind is blank. I don't realize just what I say. My wish is only one. For I to become his, for him to become mine.

"My Queen, such a great word is unworthy for this lowly peasant." There is no wavering in his eyes. What he said is truth. That is what his eyes saying, or at least, what I read. But, there is no reason to hesitate. After all, what you say is what is there.

"My master, is that a rejection that I hear."

"What do you mean My Queen?"

"Haah..." I am sighing. He is ignorant, just too ignorant.

I raise up from my chair and walk away. Walk away and Leave My Master alone in this room. He better be with the Bible he love so much.

* * *

'Now, something must be wrong.'

I was seating alone in this room, spending my time by reading my Holy Bible till My Servant and Queen, Semiramis, come inside the room. She is saying nothing, so I just let her sit down silently.

Minutes pass, but Semiramis still do nothing. Not trying to start a conversation, not trying to tease me, she just sit down silently and look into my face.

'Is there something in my face.' I thought to myself.

Because I think she may start to get bored, so I try to ignite some conversation. But, from the way she leaves, I guess there are something that goes wrong.

I raise from my chair and leave the room. Holding Holy Bible in my right hand, I am looking for Semiramis in this church.

At the hallway, I spot someone. Caster is walking by holding his book and writing something. That kind of dangerous, you may bumped into someone if you doing that. Even so, he is Caster after all. He will write if he want to write, regardless of time and place. Because that is how the writer work, that is how Shakespeare do his job.

"Caster, do you see Assassin?"

"Ah, My Master My Lord, such a good day isn't it. In what occasion I can help you My Lord?"

Looks like he didn't hear what I said. Well, he is sucked by his book after all.

"I am asking whether you see Assassin, My Queen, or not?"

"Ah, Assassin, The Queen of Assyria Her Highness Semiramis. Yes, indeed I have spotted her a few minute ago. If I am not wrong, she is going outside. But, by the look of her highness face, My Lord, I suggest you to not visit her now."

Now, that is a weird thing to say. I didn't see anything wrong from her before.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"She is really upset now. And if woman upsetting, it's better to every man to not approach her. She may be not showing it in her face, but a woman fury is something not to look by one eyes. You may die from it, in more than one way of course."

Caster words prickle something in my heart. I feel terrible. I can feel that I have doing something wrong. But, I don't really know what it is. But, is it really good to approach her now? Is it really the correct answer.

"Thank you, Caster. But I got to go now."

"Well, if you say so My Master. Then, if you may excuse me My Lord. I still have something to write about."

Caster walks away. Leave me alone in this hallway.

Deciding, I am turn around and walking to the front door, outside to My Queen. I have to meet her after all.

* * *

The first thing that I see when I am going outside is her figure. She is sit down in a bench near a fountain. The flower garden as her background make her appearance looks so majestic. Somehow, that scenery gives some kind of longing and wish. She looks absolutely beautiful.

I approach her silently, trying to not disturb her. But, i guess she already know that I am here. She is Assassin after all.

I stood beside her and look at her figure. She looks fragile yet solid at the same time. She looks weak yet strong. She looks small yet big. Woman sure are strange creature.

"My –"

"Shirou."

I look at her visage for a few seconds. She doesn't looks like want to back down. So, I keep my mouth shut and shift my gaze at the scenery which she looks at.

"Master, if time come when you ascend to Throne of Heroes. Please, don't forget to pay a visit."

So, I guess we can said that this matter is put on an hold. Well, that is fine with me. There is no good in rushing everything.

"Of course My Queen, I will pay you a visit. Whether it's a day, or night."

"Thanks, Shirou."

I look at her face once again. Her face is shine so bright and reddened by the splash of sunset. This

scenery is really warming my heart.

* * *

**Pos:A/N : so, this it. How is it? Dull right? Huh, I know.**

**Well then, I would like to say Thanks to everyone who read this pos-note. Well, that's mean you already read the story after all.**

**Any criticism is welcome. But, of course I won't force you to do so. Ah yeah, if you found any grammar miss. Please point it out and tell me how it's done. English is not my mother language after all, nor it is my secondary language.**

**So then, if you may me bid the farewell.**

**May you always in good health.**


End file.
